


so long gay bowser

by Anonymous



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngshiù
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, M/M, Wet Dream, bowser fucks shen yuan, god i dont know how to tag this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i dont know what to tell you bowser fucks shen yuani do not accept criticism





	so long gay bowser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cursed_Monkey_Island](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cursed_Monkey_Island).



> not betas, just churned out, idc if there is mistakes, this is, what it is,

What the fuck was going on?!

 

Now Shen Yuan had had some crazy dreams, like some real fucking deadass hentai shit but this was something else!

 

He didn’t need to have a wet dream about Bowser from Super Fucking Mario of all things. Ridiculous. Well, not as ridiculous as the size of the cock before him, now _that_ was something else.

 

And he wasn’t going to take that thing!

 

He attempted to retreat from wherever the Hell he was, like, his dream _just_ started, he had no sense of surrounding. Some sort of dungeon?

 

 _A castle_. He realised

 

But he was no princess!

 

Of course he wasn’t going to lay down and take it, but as he ran he realised there was nothing he could do. At the edge of the cemented floor the magma bubbled furiously, wishing death upon those who merely gazed upon it, let alone fall in.

 

Basically, he was fucked.

 

Actually… he was going to be fucked.

 

Oh fuck.

 

The closer the beast behind him approached, Shen Yuan felt the tremors through the floor, through his bones. And for some reason, down to his cock. He was fearful, no doubt, but along with fear wasn’t desire also the most primitive emotion? A normal person- ok, a person who at least went outside in their previous life would jump into the lava. He _knew_ it was a dream, but wasn’t that also why he was curious.

 

Lets face it, no one could fuck Bowser in real life! (Shen Yuan was hesitant to add that he couldn’t fuck Binghe in real life until he somehow transmigrated but that was his life now, he guessed.)

 

It was bizarre, however, to see his generations childhood villain edging closer, vibrant yellow skin stretching over the beasts large, thick torso; his brows, fiery red, much like his hair. It was a strange, surreal disgust covering up an underlying tingle, an excitement…

 

The most alarming attribute though, was the monster’s erection. It was completely inhuman, both in aesthetic and size!  
It was not impressive in length, but Shen Yuan would never be able to forget the thickness of that girth, yellow skin supporting the grassy green cockhead. A cockhead that was glistening too menacingly with cum.

 

All of this could be excused if not for the barbs. Yeah, his fucking Bowser in his fantasy had a barbed cock, fierce white protruding spikes, not unlike those on his hind shell.  
His body was caught up between throwing up on the sight and becoming a fully fledged masochist. Who was he, Luo Binghe?!

 

Nevertheless, Shen Yuan had to resign himself to the fate of this dream. He no longer ran, and in a swift moment with agonising force, he was violently slammed into the hard floor. It would have been more uncomfortable if not for the slight geothermic warmth from the lava. The large Koopa king was ripping his clothes into shreds before he could recover from the blow of being smashed against the floor. He was going to be lucky if he was even given the chance to be prepared. Especial with those _claws_. Jesus fuck.

 

He was not lucky.

 

Shen Yuan still had some defiant spirit, his legs pressed together hiding his rosy hole, so far as to clenching in some chilling fear. His erection, however, did not flag. He really should be ashamed of his quirky kinks but he was too busy hiding his clenching hole from the wild glaring cock. For a moment, Shen Yuan realised that Luo Binghe probably possessed a similar girth. His sex life had truly fucked him up.

 

Two large, rough palms touched his thighs,sharp claws digging into the soft skin of his thighs leaving sharp indentations. His legs were easily parted by Bowser’s unbelievable strength. Shen Yuan had a thing for stronger men, didn’t he?

 

The engorged, green, dribbling cockhead was his demise as it nuzzled his asshole. He twitched his hole lightly as Bowser’s essence, coated wherever his dick touched. It was warm, much warmer than that he was used to and deep in his heart he was yearning. He might as well enjoy this dream.

 

His koopa dick edged in closely, and Shen Yuan whimpered even when it had barely breached his hole. It was so generous… so thick and warm, but he couldn’t take it. With nothing to ease his entrance his body was unwilling to welcome the hefty phallus. But the man-beast above him didn’t care in the slightest. Shen Yuan was forced to take the voluptuous head gratefully. It stretched him wide and he lost his rhythm of breathing, but it was the best part of the act. Once the head was snugly in, Shen Yuan felt his heart beat heavily, overwhelmingly… the fierce barbs were definitely resting at his cheeks along the monsters shaft.

 

Now Bowser was in no way infamous because of his kindness nor his gentle lovemaking, so when the rest of his freakish cock was violently thrusted into Shen Yuans hole, he _did_ scream but he was not surprised.

 

He screamed a blood-curdling scream, loud and high as he felt every spike against his walls… too tender for such brutality. For some reason his dream state decided he would not bleed but God was the pain prominent. Why the fuck was this his fantasy? What kind of shit was this? His asshole could only just take Binghe’s magnum dong, let alone a replica with inhuman spikes such as these.

 

Thankfully, like, thank to whatever God or deity was up there that his dream subdued the pain much faster than if this was real life and left a warm glow of pain, accompanying a growing heat in his groin.

 

He was not given much time to adjust to the sudden sheathing of a monstrous cock in his ass, however, as Bowser immediately started thrusting with vigour. Though the pain had dampened it was in no way gone and Shen Yuan couldn’t help his screams turning into sobs, his cock bouncing, slapping his stomach with every hard thrust. His body was relentlessly shook with each stab into his core. His back was sore, not just up his spine but his skin was being rubbed against the thick concrete floor.

 

There was something completely messed up with how the beastly grunts, the ferocious growling above him had his cock leaking. The precum staining his stomach in generous amounts. Apparently he had a thing for excessive fluid and his brain was willing to surpass normal human functions to indulge this.

 

He could feel Bowser grow unnaturally in his ass, a quickened throb… _his heartbeat_  he knew. It didn’t register completely, however when in the distance he saw a figure. He recognised this figure all too well, Hell, he recognised what he was _doing_  all too well.

 

The dark robed figure, hair lush and draped down his back had his hand deep into his robes, touching himself with inexplicable need.

 

In his horrific fucking by a bright yellow beast, his husband -his dream husband- was getting off as if it was the greatest new video on Pornhub.

  


_Voyeurism? Really?!_

 

Shen Yuan couldn’t question this dream enough. Actually, he could because the rhythm of thrusting quickened. Oh, God, Bowser was reaching his peak. The stretch the fullness was good, but the situation was too fucking wild. Either way, Shen Yuan knew his cock was eager for release too. Of course he’d never admit this dream to even himself once this was over.

 

The mixture of pain, pleasure and the embarrassment of his husband watching this… what the fuck was this?

 

It didn’t matter. A sudden shooting of cum was invading his insides, it could have been mistaken with the magma from below with the way it stung his terribly abused anus. To add insult to injury, this was incredibly hot. He couldn’t help but love a slight sting during sex, and the act of such a large, towering beast cumming in him so excessively… he was so weak.

 

The pleasure burst forth at his peak, his cock spurting over himself, so hard it left flecks under his chin. In his peripheral he knew his husband was trembling, and he couldn’t deny his own shaking bones.

 

 _When am I going to fucking wake up?!_  Shen Yuan thought, as he laid in the filthy puddle left between both him and the Koopa king.


End file.
